


Neutral Elastic and Boulder Boy

by aguyofmanythings



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26372347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aguyofmanythings/pseuds/aguyofmanythings
Summary: Ruby and Spencer are granted mysterious new powers thanks to one of Lisa's inventions. Now they have to use said powers to stop... kidnappings, we'll say. Originally by LoudHarveyLefty, in collaboration with HarrisonDL.
Collections: LoudHarveyLefty's Stories





	1. The Science Convention

**This fanfiction takes place a year before the episode "Schooled!" since it will have a scene where Lori is still in high school, so expect the characters, including the Louds, to be in their current ages and grade levels as of seasons 1-4. Furthermore, shouts out to HarrisonDL for collaborating with TheLoudArtist15 to write this story! With all that said, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Lunchtime, the only break high schoolers get from school assignments, projects, and tests from their six classes. During this time, Spencer, the African-American boy from the Sports Club who quit Theater Club after constantly forgetting his lines, is sitting alone at a table in the cafeteria room. He sighs sadly as he takes a bite of his burger. Meanwhile, Ruby, the Indian girl from the Drama Club, approaches her usual table where her friends are sitting, but then she notices Spencer all alone looking dejected.

G _ee. Poor Spencer. Sitting all alone without friends_ , Ruby thought to herself, feeling bad for Spencer. _Maybe I should go over and sit with him._

Ruby walks over to Spencer's table. "Hey, Spencer."

Spencer looks behind and sees Ruby standing behind him. "Oh. Hey, Ruby!" He suddenly cheered up.

"Mind if I, like, sit with you?"

"Sure! Go ahead!"

With Spencer's permission, Ruby sits next to him. "So… how's your day?"

"Well, pretty tiring," Spencer replied. "Especially after the protest that destroyed all the clubs of this school."

"Yeah. If the Drama Club was canceled, then I would've, like, given up being a comedian."

"And I felt extremely guilty that the protest was tearing us apart."

"Yeah," Ruby agreed, beginning to regret her actions during the protest that almost wiped out all of the school's clubs. "I could not believe what I said about you and the sports you play." She then reassures, "But hey, that is all, like, in the past! We should just forget about it and, like, move on!"

"Yeah. I guess that's fair. By the way, I heard the science hall is about to show off a new invention. Wanna see it with me?"

"Like, sure!" Ruby accepted.

"Also, why do you say 'like' a lot?" Spencer asked.

"I don't know. I just like saying 'like' all the time. Anyway, let's go!" Ruby grabs Spencer's hand and drags him out of the cafeteria.

"Whoa!" he cried as he was dragged.

* * *

At the science hall, Lisa is about to present her new invention to the audience.

"Good afternoon, older, possibly zit-infested people! My name is Lisa Loud, and I have been recommended by my sister Luna to demonstrate my new invention that will permanently put an end to school criminality!"

The students stared at Lisa in confusion, not knowing what she was talking about.

Lisa sighed, annoyed. "My invention will prevent school crimes forever."

The audience then begins whispering amongst one another, among them Ruby and Spencer.

"School crime? We never had a school crime here at this school," Spencer told Ruby.

"I know what you're all thinking. 'We never had a crime take place in this school.' But you never know when somebody is carrying a dangerous weapon, or when a lockdown happens. That's when my invention comes in," Lisa told the audience.

As the students pay attention, Lisa explains her invention, "Observe this backpack I am holding, which includes a fake gun and a plastic knife. Right now, this machine is set on detecting fake weapons. If they were actual weapons, then I'd just set the machine to real weapons."

The child prodigy places the backpack on the conveyor belt which brings it under a scanner similar to those in the airport. The moment it goes under the scanner, the alarm attached to it immediately goes off. The alarm is so loud that everyone in the science hall covers their ears upon hearing it.

After a moment, Lisa shuts off the machine. "Exactly what would happen if some form of weaponry was detected." She then sets the machine to detect actual weaponry. "Now to make sure it properly works, please place your backpacks on the conveyor belt."

One by one the students place their backpacks on the conveyor belt. The machine scans every single backpack, all of them being clear of weapons. Everything goes as Lisa planned for a few minutes until it suddenly starts malfunctioning!

"What?! Why is my machine malfunctioning?!" Lisa asked in utter panic.

"WARNING! MACHINE CLOGGED UP! MAY CAUSE AN EXPLOSION!" the female robotic voice from the machine stated.

"Oh no! Everyone, SCATTER!"

In a panic, everyone but two people in the science hall ran away in panic. The two people that remained are Ruby and Spencer.

"Wait. Why are we, like, not moving?" Ruby asked, scared.

"That's because our backpacks are still in there!" Spencer pointed to their backpacks which are on the malfunctioning machine.

"We should, like, get them! QUICK!"

They cautiously approach the machine and successfully retrieve their backpacks; however, they were too late. As soon as they grabbed their backpacks, the machine explodes, sending both Ruby and Spencer flying through the air.

"ACK!"

Eventually, they crash into the wall, back first. Then, they slowly slide down towards the floor unconscious.


	2. Superpowers!

After what seemed like hours, Ruby slowly wakes up. "Ugh…" She slowly stands up. "What happened? Have I been reincarnated?"

"Are we in a bad place?" Spencer asked, having woken up also and slowly stood up.

Ruby takes a look at herself to make sure she had not been reincarnated. "Phew! I'm still me." She then answers Spencer, "Anyway, I dunno."

"And how long had we been knocked out?"

"I, like, have no idea, and I'm surprised we're unharmed considering the damage the science hall took." Ruby looked around the now-destroyed science hall. Ceiling tiles dangled from the ceiling while others fell and broke into pieces as they impacted the floor. Windows were completely broken, and one side of the ceiling opposite to where Ruby and Spencer are standing mostly collapsed. In the middle of the hall was Lisa's detection machine, or what was left of it. The machine is completely destroyed with burn marks on parts of the machine and on the floor surrounding it.

"Now that is, like, some serious damage there," Ruby commented as she stared at the demolished machine.

"Come on. Let's get to class before we- WOAH!" Spencer trips on a wood that fell from the ceiling. Before he hits the floor, his body suddenly expands to a bigger size, exposing his now-larger belly. As soon as he lands on the floor, he begins rolling like a bowling ball.

"Like, WHAT THE?!" Ruby exclaimed in utter shock as she watched the ballooned Spencer roll across the hall.

Spencer rolls toward a wall which slows him down. He rolls a few centimeters away from the wall before coming to a halt. His body then shrinks back to its original size afterwards.

Ruby runs toward Spencer, worried if he is hurt. "Spencer! Are you, like, okay?!"

"Yeah. I'm fine," Spencer replied, "but just a moment ago I felt… bloated and… lighter."

"That's because just a moment ago, you gained the ability to, like, expand like a big balloon!"

Spencer grows shocked after hearing that. "Wait, really?!"

"Try that again!"

"Uh… I don't know how!"

"Try holding your breath!"

"Um, alright." As told, Spencer breathes in from his mouth and holds his breath. As the air builds up in his body, it begins expanding.

"Hey! You're right!" Spencer exclaimed, his voice somehow deeper than normal. "What the? My voice!"

"It's, like, getting deeper! We gotta get you outta here!" Ruby tries to reach out for Spencer, but, to her shock, her arms stretch to abnormal lengths.

"Ruby! Your arms!" Spencer exclaimed in shock.

"How is this, like, possible?!" Ruby stared at her arms in utter shock.

She then retracts her arms. She looks at them one more time before getting an idea. "Then again…" Ruby then stretches around Spencer like an anaconda, exposing her belly.

"R-Ruby?" Spencer began blushing.

"Yes?"

"Why are you stretching around me like a snake?" Spencer began sweating nervously.

"Just wanted to see what these new powers can do. That's all," Ruby told him.

Just then, Luan and Benny walk by and notice Ruby and Spencer. As they took a closer look at them, they were beyond horrified.

"How do I make a joke of this?" Luan asked, her bug-sized eyes still on the thin Indian girl and the fat African-American boy.

"I have no idea," replied Benny.

Seeing this, Ruby reverts back to her normal figure. "Hey, Luan! Benny! Uhh… if this is weirding you out, then I think I should, like, explain."

One explanation later…

"Jeez! You could've gotten yourselves killed!" exclaimed Luan.

"Yeah, but we can't leave our backpacks behind! We got homework inside!" Spencer argued.

"He has a point," Benny admitted.

"Okay. As soon as the final bell rings, I'm taking you both to Lisa!" declared Luan.

Ruby and Spencer nod in agreement.

Later at the Loud house, Ruby, Spencer, Luan, and Benny pay a visit to Lisa and Lily's room.

"So let me get this straight," Lisa spoke. "After the accident, Ruby and Spencer exhibited abnormal abilities?"

"That's right!" Luan asserted. "And believe me, it wasn't part of my latest April Fools scheme!"

"Your what?!" Benny asked after hearing that.

"My April Fools scheme. You're gonna help me prank my family, remember?"

"And by that you mean whoopee cushions, right?"

"Uh, yeah…" Luan lied.

"Anyway… I'd like to run some tests," said Lisa.

"Hey! Wait a minute!" Benny realized something. "You don't really mean-"

"OkaywellIgottagosayLisaletmeknowwhenthetestsareoverokaybye!" Luan suddenly grabs Benny and drags him out of Lisa and Lily's room.

"That was, like, weird," said Ruby, having witnessed Luan acting strange.

"I'm so confused," uttered Spencer.

"Anywho… just to run a few tests, I'm gonna use my x-ray." Lisa walks over to her x-ray machine and brings it over to Ruby and Spencer, aiming it at them. Next, she switches it on. On the x-ray, a picture of Ruby and Spencer's skeletal systems appear on screen.

"Ruby, try stretching," Lisa ordered.

"Like, okay." Ruby stretches her arms.

Lisa checks the x-ray to see that Ruby's bones look longer and elastic.

"Hmmmm… based on the picture, your bones seem to have become more elastic."

"I think I, like, may have heard of Hindu gods who can stretch, but I didn't think I, like, could be able to stretch like a rubber band!" exclaimed Ruby.

"Okay, Spencer, let's try you," said the child prodigy.

"What should I do?"

"I think she, like, wants you to inflate," Ruby told him.

"Got it." Spencer then expands his body.

Lisa studies the x-ray depicting Spencer's skeleton when he expands.

"Hmmmm… it seems your bones stretch to a wider angle as you expand like a balloon."

"Really? Cool!" the plump African-American teen exclaimed in excitement.

"I should've known it was a bad idea to build the weapon detector that runs on radiation," Lisa sulked.

"Radiation?" Ruby and Spencer asked.

"You mean your detector contained high amounts of radiation?!" Spencer asked.

"It was the only cheapest substance I could find. That and some bits of the meteor that impacted and destroyed the park months ago," Lisa told them.

"A meteor?"

At that moment, Lisa realizes that she should have not mentioned the meteor, let alone use it as a source. "Anyway… I insist you both should go home and try to keep your new abilities under strict control."

"Like, okay," Ruby agreed. "I don't want my parents to, like, think I'm cursed or something."

"Indeed," the child prodigy agrees.

"Okay! We gotta go now! Bye!" Ruby then drags Spencer out of Lisa and Lily's room.

"Woah!" exclaimed Spencer.


	3. Testing the Superpowers

After leaving the Loud home, Ruby arrives at her own home.

"Mom! I'm home!"

"Sweetie!" Mrs. Shrinivas comes over to greet her daughter. "Where have you been?"

"Oh. Just, like, hanging out with my drama friends. Y'know, from drama class," Ruby lied.

"Well, I'm just glad you're safe."

"Yep! Like, safe as always!" Ruby laughed nervously.

"By the way, how are you and that nice Spencer boy doing?"

"Eh, nothing much. I'm just, like, totally glad I've got a decent guy to, like, hang out with."

"Glad to hear that."

"By the way, like, how's your class doing?"

"Good per usual, but Lisa has been doing some unbelievable experiments lately."

"Like what?"

"Well," Mrs. Shrinivas explains, "she had turned her fellow classmates Darcy and Charlotte into human balloons. I was concerned at first, but it turns out it was completely harmless, and Darcy and Charlotte did enjoy being balloons. That's pretty much I can think of."

"Like, balloons you say?" asked Ruby.

"Yes, that's right."

No wonder Spencer can turn into a ball! Lisa probably, like, used the radioactive substance from some sort of meteor that can, like, turn people into balloons! But that leaves me with, like, one question: how come I'm not, like, a balloon? Ruby thought to herself.

Suddenly, Oscar and Aanya, Ruby's younger brother and sister, ran downstairs and interrupted Ruby's thoughts.

"Yo, Ruby!" said Oscar. "You gotta check out this new comic! It's about a handsome space cowboy who has a girlfriend who can stretch and inflate herself!"

"Aw, that's nothing!" commented Aanya. "There's this kid I saw on the news once who could stretch and inflate himself WAY better than that lady! And he's so gorgeous! In a weird way. But hey, who's like judging?"

Like, then again… maybe I CAN inflate! Ruby thought to herself again.

"Then again, I think he already has a girlfriend." Aanya became saddened.

"Could you, like, excuse me for a second?" Ruby then ran upstairs.

Ruby runs into her room and closes the door and locks it, ready to test out her superpower.

"Now let's see if I can inflate."

Ruby inhales and holds her breath. With nowhere to escape, the air builds inside her belly, causing it to bulge out of her shirt. She looks down to see her now bloated stomach.

"Wow! It's, like, getting big!"

Ruby then resumes inhaling. As more air builds up inside her stomach, her abdomen grows bigger. Her shirt lifts a bit more exposing more of her growing stomach. As she keeps inhaling, her belly continues growing, her body eventually getting rounder. She continues inhaling until her body rounds out. Her belly is completely exposed, her shirt only covering her chest. Her pants can barely withstand her now enlarged waistline; if Ruby decided to continue ballooning, the button would've snapped off and her pants could've ripped.

"Woah!" Ruby exclaimed, impressed by her new large size. "It's like I've eaten lots of pizza, burgers, fries, and chips and gained hundreds of pounds! But that'll, like, never happen because I mostly eat vegetarian stuff. Wait till Spencer sees me!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Spencer arrives at his home.

"Mom! I'm home!"

Having heard her son, Mrs. Brown comes over to greet him. "Hey, sweetie!"

"Mom, don't call me sweetie. I'm not a little kid anymore," Spencer told her, a little annoyed.

"I know. I know. So what happened at school today?"

"Well… there was this science fair at school during lunch."

"So you've finally decided to lay off the food and learn some science." Mrs. Brown giggled at her joke.

"Moooom." Spencer blushed from his mother teasing his weight.

"I'm just messing with you, son," she giggled again. "Anyway, who won first prize?"

"Nobody."

"Are you sure?"

"I mean it! Some accident occurred at the fair!"

"Oh my goodness! Are you alright?! Are you hurt?!" Mrs. Brown suddenly became worried.

"Nope. I'm okay as always!" Spencer lied.

His mother is relieved after hearing that. "Phew! You almost gave me a heart attack."

"I'll be heading to my room now." Spencer heads upstairs.

Spencer enters his room and closes the door.

Phew! That was a close one! If I let my mom know I can turn into a ball, even though I'm already a butterball, she'll think I'm a freak! Spencer thought to himself. But now that I'm alone… I can probably use this for my own personal use.

Knowing that he is alone, Spencer inhales, causing him to swell up to a size that is twice his original size. Then, he holds his breath to keep the air in.

Before Spencer can release his breath, his younger, thinner brother Stanley suddenly opens the door and enters his room.

"Hey, bro! Can I borrow your-" Stanley then abruptly pauses as he takes notice of his older brother's inflated body. "Woah. Did you gain some weight?"

"Uh… yeah!" Spencer fibbed, his voice deeper now that he is ballooned. "You know how much I love competing in eating contests!"

"Why are you talking like that?" Stanley took notice of Spencer's deeper voice.

"Uh… puberty!"

Stanley becomes weirded out. "Oooooooookay..." He then leaves.

"Phew! That was close." Spencer is relieved.

He then deflates back to his normal size. "I need to hide this from everyone, but for now…" He inflates again, lays down, and starts rolling side to side in his room.


	4. The Kidnapping

The next day at school, Ruby and Spencer head to their homeroom class and sit in their respective seats prepared for another boring day at school.

Ruby sighs in annoyance. "Time for another, like, boring school day."

"Yeah…" Spencer agreed, looking tired.

Lori, who is sitting behind Ruby and Spencer with Bobby, agrees with them saying, "Tell me about it."

"Sí," uttered Bobby.

"Anyway, are you both okay?" Lori asked. "I've heard from Luan that you both literally got caught in the accident."

"Uh… yep! We're, like, okay!" Ruby replied, winking at them.

"Glad to hear that!" said Bobby.

Suddenly, Mr. Harrison, their homeroom teacher, enters the class.

"Good morning, class."

"Good morning, Mr. Harrison," the students all greeted with deadpan expressions.

"Before we start class, I'd like to apologize for the incident involving the scanning machine. I knew I should've not hired a four-year-old girl, but not a bad set of glasses. Anyway, all of you can hang out or do some make-up work for your class until-"

Before Mr. Harrison can finish, a school announcement from the principal interrupts him, but instead of a normal, calm, and boring announcement it was… different.

"Everyone! This is an emergency! Our school has been put on lockdown due to violent criminal activity outside of campus! This is not a drill! I repeat! THIS IS NOT A DRILL!"

Soon, the entire class-and possibly as well as the entirety of the school-is thrown into panic as the students run around like chickens without their heads.

"What are we gonna do?!" a frantic Lori asked.

"I don't know, babe!" a panicked Bobby is unsure.

Suddenly, a loud explosion can be heard outside the school. Then, the teens can see smoke from what seems to be coming from the school entrance.

"Show much for showcasing my comic collection!" exclaimed the nerd.

"Where are the L-Men when you need them?!" exclaimed Becky.

Ruby thought about the things her classmate said about the L-Men which remind her of Oscar's comic book about a space cowboy and his inflatable girlfriend as well as Aanya's romantic feelings towards a certain L-Men superhero who can inflate and stretch like her. Eventually, an idea hits her: what if she and Spencer are the ones who are going to save the day?

"Spencer! Are you, like, thinking what I'm thinking?!"

"Umm… we go to another eating contest at Burger King?"

"No, you silly bear! I was thinking," Ruby then whispers to Spencer's ear, "what if we're the ones who are going to stop the criminals?"

Spencer then whispers back, "But how? People will recognize us!"

"Simple. All we need is, like, costumes superheroes wear, and I know where to get them."

"Where?"

"Like, follow me."

As everyone is distracted by the rising smoke outside of school, Ruby and Spencer sneak out of the classroom as the reader catches a glimpse of Mr. Harrison hiding under his desk like a scaredy cat.

Meanwhile downstairs, the school entrance is blocked by a huge cloud of smoke and debris; from said debris are shadowed figures of presumably the criminals responsible for the bombing. As the smoke clears, it reveals to be clowns with faces that say that they are up to no good.

"Wait a minute… clown faces? Aren't we just ripping off the Joker?" asked one of the clown crooks.

"No we're not!" exclaimed the clown leader. "We're not bombing the entire school! We're just gonna kidnap some pesky teens!"

"Oh. Gotcha!"

"Now let's kidnap those kids!"

And with that, the clowns run throughout the school laughing hysterically and diabolically. They break into each classroom and kidnap any teen they can find. The captured teens screamed for help, but none came. One of the clowns manages to break into Mr. Harrison's classroom and kidnaps all of the students, including Lori and Bobby.

"Let us go! Please!" Lori begged for her life.

"Yeah! I didn't get to say goodbye to mi familia yet!" exclaimed Bobby.

The clown ignores their pleas and leaves the classroom with the kidnapped students.

While the kidnappings ensue, Ruby and Spencer are in the fashion clubroom requesting Leni to make their supersuits.

"Alright. Any details on how you want them to look?" asked Leni.

"How about a belly dance outfit for me?" requested Ruby.

"Ooh! That will really bring out your midriff! A red belly dance outfit it is!"

"And can you make me a pair of yellow pants and two belts that cross on my body?" requested Spencer.

"On it!" Leni proceeds to start making the suits using the sewing machine.


	5. Their First Battle

The clown criminals have successfully kidnapped all of the students of Royal Woods High School and are now placing them inside their truck.

"Okay… how many teens have we kidnapped?" the clown leader asked.

"I don't know," replied one of the clowns. "I lost count."

"Whatever. As long as we have lots of kids, we're good. Now let's turn these poor innocent children into our subservient slaves!" The leader laughs ominously.

All of a sudden, the clown's evil laughter is interrupted by some heroic voice:

"Not if we, like, have anything to, like, say about it!"

"Huh?!" the clowns exclaimed as they looked behind.

Standing on the now-destroyed school entrance are none other than Ruby and Spencer wearing their new super suits.

"Who are you both supposed to be?!" asked the clown leader. "Professional wrestlers?"

"Uh, no," said Spencer.

"We're, like, superheroes!" exclaimed Ruby.

"And we're here to stop you!"

"Oh yeah? Then why don't you come and fight us?" the leader provoked.

"With pleasure." Ruby stretches her right arm and wraps it around the clown leader.

"Wuh oh!"

Ruby then looks at the other clowns and throws their leader towards them. He crashes into his henchmen like a bowling ball, knocking them like bowling pins.

"Shall I?" Spencer asked Ruby chivalrously.

"Like, be my guest."

Spencer immediately expands to a size twice his original size. Then, Ruby pushes him, and he starts rolling.

Meanwhile, the clowns stand up, feeling dizzy. They then snap out of their dizziness as they see the human boulder rapidly rolling towards them.

"Uh oh…"

Spencer knocks into the clowns, causing them to fly off again like bowling pins.

The clown leader, who dodged Spencer, becomes aware that the new superheroes have the upper hand. There is no way he can defeat them.

"Man, we are screwed."

He attempts to sneak away, but he is suddenly grabbed by Ruby.

"Who are you working for?!" she demanded.

"That's none of your concern, freak!"

Ruby slaps the clown for calling her a freak.

"Talk!" she demanded again.

"Fine! It was our boss."

"Who IS your boss?"

"He's a rich man living not far from here!"

"Like, okay then."

"Now please let me go!" the clown begged.

"Only if you release all of the teens," stated Ruby.

"I can't do that! My boss will be furious with us!"

"In that case…" Ruby then looks at Spencer. "Oh Spencer!"

"Yes, m'lady?"

"Apparently this clown refuses to free the hostages. Can you roll over him?"

"No prob!" Spencer accepted.

"No! Wait! Stop! Okay! Okay! I'll release the teens! Just don't hurt me!" the clown leader begged.

He pushes the button, and the teens are free!

"We're free!" Bobby exclaimed in happiness.

"Thank you! Whoever you are!" Lori thanked Ruby and Spencer.

"Like, call me… uhhhh… hmmm… what is my name?" Ruby thinks of a superhero name to call herself.

"Got me," Spencer said.

"Let's see… uhhh...you can call me… Neutral Elastic!" exclaimed Ruby. "Yeah. That's, like, me!"

"And I'm…. Boulder Boy!" exclaimed Spencer.

"Uh. Well, thank you, Boulder Boy and Neutral Elastic!" Lori thanked again.

"You're, like, welcome." Ruby then leaves with Spencer.

"Hmmm… I wonder if they work for the L-Men," Bobby wondered.

"I don't think so…" said Lori.

"But they do have similar powers," Carol observed.

"And they sound familiar…" Luan added.

"By the way, where are Ruby and Spencer?" asked Parvana. "Did they not get captured?"

"Maybe they just hid in the janitor's closet," Carlota guessed.

"Probably," said Luna.


	6. The Date and the Second Battle

After the battle with the clown crooks, Ruby and Spencer are spending time together shopping at the mall.

"That was, like, amazing!" Ruby exclaimed excitedly.

"I know! I've never felt so pumped!" Spencer exclaimed.

"Make that so plumped." Ruby giggles at her own joke.

Spencer also laughs at Ruby's joke. "That is, like, a good one, Ruby!"

After he stops, he looks both ways to make sure he and Ruby are alone so they can talk privately. "Hey, listen. As soon as we are alone somewhere, could we…?" Spencer then whispers something to Ruby's ear.

"Ooohh… tempting! Okay. My mom and my siblings will be out for the day, so we'll have, like, the whole place to ourselves. So meet me at my house at six." Ruby pulls out a piece of paper and writes down her address before giving it to Spencer. "Don't be late."

"Great! See you there!" said Spencer.

Ruby and Spencer then leave for the day.

* * *

Later that night at Ruby's house, Spencer and Ruby are in the living room sitting on the couch together.

"So, are you ready to do this?" asked Spencer.

"Ready," stated Ruby.

With that, Spencer takes off his shirt and unbuttons his pants. Then, he expands to a bigger size. Next, Ruby stretches to a blanket and covers Spencer.

"Ah. Warm and cozy." Spencer is relaxed.

"Your belly feels soft and warm," said Ruby, relaxed.

"Thanks. Say, can you also inflate?"

"Sure can!" Ruby reverts back to her original frame. "Watch." She holds her breath and her body inflates to Spencer's original size.

"Woah! You can!" exclaimed Spencer.

"You like?"

"Me like."

"Say, why don't we, like, roll together?"

"Definitely!"

BREAKING NEWS!

"Huh?!" Ruby and Spencer suddenly look at the television, deflating back to their original figures in the process.

On screen is Royal Woods' television reporter Katherine Mulligan. She and her news network have interrupted the channel's regular broadcasting to report the following news:

"This is Katherine Mulligan reporting live as a clown army kidnaps children from Spunk E. Pigeon's! The L-Men are struggling to stop these clown kidnappers."

The screen then cuts to footage of the L-Men attempting to stop the clowns only to fail miserably. The Malleable Balloon Boy, who's real identity is Skippy Anderson, gets picked up by one of the clowns and is molded into basketball. He is then dribbled and thrown into one of the basketball hoop games. Meanwhile, Invisi-Queen, whose real identity is Lola Loud, chases after the brawn-looking clown carrying her friends Jackie, Claudette, and Chinah. Then, she creates a force field, trapping herself and the clown inside it. Unfortunately, the clown uses his almighty strength to punch through the field, causing it to shatter into an electrified mess. The electric waves shock Lola to the point of unconsciousness.

"Oh no!" Spencer is horrified by what he had just seen on TV.

"We gotta help them!" exclaimed Ruby.

"Did you bring the suits?"

Ruby has their suits on hand. "Like, got 'em."

* * *

Meanwhile at Spunk E. Pigeon's, the L-Men are having a difficult time fighting the clown criminals. Most of the superkids are injured and tired of fighting while a few others are unconscious such as Invisi-Queen. By this point, almost all of the children in Spunk E. Pigeon's are kidnapped.

"Well this is a fine predicament," Speed King, also known as Winston, said sarcastically.

"These clowns are tough," said the Malleable Balloon Boy, panting due to being exhausted from fighting. "I don't think we can beat 'em."

"You're right," agreed Wrestlerette, also known as Lana. She then grabs her left arm which is bruised due to the fight with the brawn clown. "That buff clown sure gave me a beating."

"And Invisi-Queen got the worst of it." The Darling Phoenix, also known as Roxanne, points to Lola's unconscious body.

"But if we can't stop them, then who will?" Weather Girl, also known as Lindsey, asked.

"WE CAN!" said a pair of heroic voices.

"Huh?!" The L-Men turn around to see Ruby and Spencer as Neutral Elastic and Boulder Boy ready to save the day!

"Neutral Elastic and Boulder Boy?!"

"Who'd ya expect? Ant Man and the Wasp?" Ruby said sarcastically.

"Uh, no?" said Skippy.

"Aw great! It's them again!" the clown leader complained.

"Yes it's us! And we, like, demand that you release the kids!" Neutral Elastic demanded.

"You'll have to catch us first," the clown leader grinned. "Clowns! Attack!"

As ordered, the clowns start charging towards Neutral Elastic and Boulder Boy.

"Let's do this!" Spencer unbuckles his belts and expands to twice his original size. Ruby pushes Spencer, and he begins rolling towards the charging clowns.

"Why didn't I think of that?" the Malleable Balloon Boy told himself.

"Ha! You think we didn't learn our lesson?" said the clown leader. "Clowns! Doge!"

The clowns dodge Boulder Boy. "Hooray!" they cheered. But then, Spencer rolls back, rolling over them. "Darn!"

"Great work, Boulder Boy!" Ruby praised. "Now let me give it a go!"

Neutral Elastic stretches her arms toward the clown leader and wraps them around him.

"Huh?" the leader uttered.

Then, Neutral Elastic stretches her arms back to herself, bringing the leader toward her face. "Now what's, like, the big idea?"

"None of your beeswax, snake freak!" The clown leader then spits on Ruby's face.

"Oh that is so…" Suddenly, Ruby began to feel sleepy. "Ooh… oh boy…" Then, she falls unconscious.

"Neutral Elastic!" Spencer exclaimed in horror.

All of a sudden, Boulder Boy is hit in the head with a polo mallet. He falls to the floor, and everything goes black.


	7. Trapped!

Spencer slowly opens his eyes, feeling pain on his head. He looks around, but his vision is blurred. He tried to get up, but he couldn't as something was holding him down; he is also unable to move his arms for the same reason.

"Hey. Where am I? Ruby? RUBY!"

"I'm here!" Ruby's voice answered.

"Where are you?!"

"I don't know! My eyesight is, like, blurry! We gotta get out of here before our parents get back!"

"I know! They be- Wait! Hold on! My eyesight is coming back!" Spencer looks around again, but all he could see is darkness. "Dang it! It's too dark!"

"Who, like, turned off the lights?"

"It is I! Mr. Sprinkleface!" a voice suddenly exclaimed from somewhere in the dark room.

Ruby and Spencer begin laughing after they hear his name.

"Huh? What's so funny?" asked Mr. Sprinkleface, confused.

"Sorry! It's that-" Neutral Elastic (Ruby) giggles some more, "your name is so misleading!" She bursts laughing.

"Well, duh! I'm a clown! I'm supposed to be funny!" Mr. Sprinkleface became upset.

"And yet some of you can become giant spiders," said Ruby.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!"

"Nevermind. Anyway, like, where are we?"

"In my boss' secret lair."

"Your boss' secret lair?!" exclaimed Boulder Boy (Spencer).

"And don't bother trying to escape!"

"And why is that?!" Neutral Elastic and Boulder Boy both asked in unison.

"Try using your powers and see for yourself."

Ruby tries to stretch her arms but couldn't. "Why can't I stretch?!"

"You seriously think we're gonna make it easy for you both to escape after learning how your powers work?!" exclaimed Mr. Sprinkleface. "We're not brain damaged!"

"Oh yeah?" Spencer tries to expand but fails. "What the heck?!" He then demands Mr. Sprinkleface, "What did you do to us?!"

"I did research about the weaknesses of your powers, and I'm using them against you!"

"Weaknesses?!" Ruby became a bit shocked.

"And how are you doing that?!" asked Spencer.

"Observe." Mr. Sprinkleface then turns on the lights, illuminating the room. Ruby and Spencer became blinded by the sudden illumination of the entire room. As their vision returns to normal, they look at themselves and are horrified at what they saw. Ruby is sitting on an ice sculpture that resembles a chair and has her torso, feet, and hands tied to it; Spencer's entire big body is wrapped inside an iron coat. They then glare at Mr. Sprinkleface who is revealed to be the clown leader they fought twice.

"You monster!" exclaimed Neutral Elastic.

"Let us go this instant!" demanded Boulder Boy.

"Ah go eat a pie!" Mr. Sprinkleface pulls out two pies and throws each of them at Ruby and Spencer's faces.

"Excellent work, Mr. Sprinkleface," said a villainous, manly voice.

"My pleasure, boss. Can I have a cookie now?"

"Sure you may."

All of a sudden, a cookie is tossed at Mr. Sprinkleface who catches it with his mouth and eats it. Then, whoever threw that cookie at the clown leader enters the room, revealing himself to be a tall man wearing a suit and blue tie. His figure is that of an inverted triangle body shape. His skin is light, and he has slickback black hair. His eyes are half open, staring at the two teenage heroes, and he is smiling. He is wearing a golden badge that states "CEO". His hands are currently behind his back.

"Who are you?" Ruby asked the man.

"I am Mr. Watsonville, CEO of circuses and kids entertainment," replied the man.

The teen heroes stare at Mr. Watsonville in silent confusion for a bit before asking, "Who?"

"Umm… Mr. Watsonville. I just said it."

"Never heard of you."

Mr. Watsonville became annoyed. "I didn't ask if you know me! I was introducing myself! Don't you know the difference between an introduction and asking if you know me?!" He then settles down and resumes, "Anyway, I suppose you may be wondering why it is that I, Henry Watsonville, tried to kidnap teens and kids by sending out clown henchmen."

"What have you done to the children?!" Boulder Boy demanded.

"Nothing much. I just made them watch cheesy television which turned them into mindless zombies."

"WHAT?!" the teen heroes exclaimed in shock.

"But why?!" asked Neutral Elastic.

"Because," Mr. Watsonville explains, "kids and teens nowadays do nothing but spend time on their phones and tables all day watching crap such as TikTok, Vines, YouTube, gaming channels, etc., so Mr. Sprinkleface and I devoted our lives to devise a plan to get the youth back to reading and learning!"

"So your plan is to, like, get all the kids into reading and learning?" Ruby asked, bewildered.

"Are you sure you're evil?" questioned Spencer.

"Of course I'm not evil!" exclaimed Mr. Watson, upset. "I'm just getting children to read and learn! Ugh! This is why Mr. Sprinkleface and I created this plan in the first place! You kids think reading and learning are evil because you are brainwashed by your stupid phones!"

"Ok boomer." Spencer made a snarky remark.

"GAH! Just don't meddle with my plans, snake freak and fat boy!"

And with that, Mr. Watsonville leaves the room frustrated. Mr. Sprinkleface sticks out his tongue at the teen heroes before leaving the room and shutting the door.

"Snake freak. How dare he!" Ruby exclaimed, offended.

"And how dare he call me a fat boy!" Spencer is also offended. "Only me, you, and my family and friends can call me that!"

"I gotta say, though. His plan is, like, laaaaaaaaaaame-O! And boomerish," commented Ruby. "I mean, like, can't he just make an educational series about reading and learning? He is, like, a CEO of kids entertainment after all. Talk about a waste of, like, evil intelligence."

"But still, he and his goons committed kidnapping!"

"And he, like, brainwashed children and teens! We gotta, like, get out of here! Now!"

"But how? We can't use our powers!"

Ruby thinks of a way to escape their kryptonites before getting an idea. "Maybe I can, like, hop with this chair until it, like, breaks!"

"Try that!"

Ruby does one hop, and the chair makes a slight budge.

"It moved! Ruby, keep doing it!"

As told, Ruby starts hopping on the chair repeatedly in order for the ice to break.

Spencer then notices some cracks forming on the ice chair. "It's working! Keep going, Rubes!"

Ruby keeps hopping on her chair until she suddenly stops. "Wait. Did you just call me Rubes?"

Spencer blushes as he realizes what he just said. "Well… umm… maybe?"

"That is, like… the sweetest thing you've called me."

"Was it really?"

"Why of course, Spencie-boo."

Spencer blushes at his new nickname.

"Anyway, like, I gotta keep…" Ruby keeps hopping which breaks the ice even harder. Cracks on the ice chair grow larger and larger until Ruby plops to the ground as the chair shatters into many pieces.

"Hey! Like, it worked!" she exclaimed.

"Great! Now help me get out of this coat!" told Spencer.

Neutral Elastic inspects the coat as she thinks of a way to free Boulder Boy. "Hmm… let's see… aha!" She then stretches her body and coils around Boulder Boy like a snake.

"What are you doing?" Spencer blushed once more.

"Watch." Ruby squeezes the coat as hard as she can. While doing so, the coat begins cracking.

"It's breaking!" exclaimed Spencer.

The elastic Indian girl squeezes harder, causing more cracks to form and elongate; eventually, the iron coat becomes very weak due to the presence of many cracks and breaks apart.

"I'm free!" cheered Boulder Boy.

"Now let's save those kids!" exclaimed Neutral Elastic.

The teen heroes then run out of the room.


	8. The Final Battle

Meanwhile, Mr. Watsonville and Mr. Sprinkleface are in a classroom discussing the children they kidnapped.

"How's the brain-draining, Mr. Sprinkleface?" asked Mr. Watsonville.

"Very well, sir."

"Well, let's see it."

"Children, inside! NOW!"

As told, the mind-controlled children enter the classroom and take their seats. All of them are wearing blank expressions on their faces, and their eyes seem to be frozen in place and not blinking. The children feel no emotion at all. They are completely mindless and emotionless.

"Kids," Mr. Sprinkleface commands, "can you explain the responsibilities all children should follow?"

"We should always read books without pictures whatsoever and stay away from phones and tablets," stated the children, their voices lacking emotion and sounding robotic.

"And?"

"We should always listen to grownups because grownups are better and smarter than us, and we shall accept any punishment our parents give us without question," added the children.

"Nothing can stop me now!" exclaimed Mr. Watsonville, smirking diabolically.

"We'll see about that, villain!" exclaimed a familiar voice.

"Huh?"

Mr. Watsonville and Mr. Sprinkleface turn around to see Neutral Elastic (Ruby) and Boulder Boy (Spencer) standing in the doorway ready to fight.

"Ah come on!" complained Mr. Watsonville.

"How did you both escape?! I thought the ice and the iron coat weakened your powers!" exclaimed Mr. Sprinkleface.

"The chair was, like, made out of ice, so I hopped and hopped until it broke!" explained Neutral Elastic.

"Dang it! I knew I should've ordered the smarty kids to build something cold and impossible to break."

"We were on break, genius!" the mind-controlled Lisa, David, and Greg exclaimed.

"So sorry you could've thought of that sooner!" Boulder Boy stated sarcastically.

"Now it's time to put an end to your ridiculous yet evil plan!" declared Ruby.

"Not on my watch!" exclaimed Mr. Sprinkleface. "Clowns, ATTACK!"

Suddenly, the entire building starts shaking. Ruby and Spencer look back at the huge warehouse to see a stampede of clowns of varying sizes and builds running towards them. The teen heroes sigh in boredom, having already fought the clowns twice already, before charging towards them.

Ruby enlarges her fist to that of Spencer's size. She then throws an enormous punch at the clowns, knocking several of them.

"Allow me!" Spencer expands his body to twice his original size and rolls toward the clowns. Unfortunately, the clown were prepared for this as they grow their clown gloves to Spencer's current size and use them to push the human boulder away. "Woah…" he utters as he rolls toward Ruby.

"Gah!" Ruby jumps out of the way before Spencer crashes into her. "Boulder Boy!" Ruby runs after him. She extends her arms and grabs her inflated boyfriend, causing him to stop rolling.

"Thanks, Neutral Elastic," thanked Boulder Boy, "but there's too many of them!"

"We need to think of a strategy," stated Neutral Elastic.

"Maybe I could get bigger!"

"Not gonna work. The clowns will just push you away again."

"Aw man."

Ruby begins brainstorming a way to perform a stronger attack. A second later, she comes up with an idea. "Hey! I, like, got it!"

"What?" asked Spencer.

"Maybe you can get bigger! You just need to roll towards them faster!"

"Faster?! How?!"

Ruby whispers something into Spencer's ear.

"Oh heck yeah!" exclaimed a pumped Spencer. "Let's do this!"

Boulder Boy expands his body to an even bigger size than before.

One of the clowns sees this and laughs. "You're trying your original plan again?"

After the clown said that, Neutral Elastic stretches into a slingshot.

"Uh oh…" uttered the clowns, knowing what's going to happen.

Boulder Boy rolls into her and stretches her all the way back.

"FIRE!"

Neutral Elastic then shoots Boulder Boy toward the clowns, flying towards them at high speeds!

"We're gonna need bigger gloves!" The clowns try to pull out their bigger gloves, but it was too late as THEY GET STEAMROLLED by Spencer!

Spencer then crashes into a wall, breaking it with strong force.

The clowns are now dizzy as seen by stars orbiting their heads.

"Like, strike!" exclaimed Ruby.

However, this wasn't enough as more clowns charged after them.

Ruby, however, was unfazed. "I got this!" She stretches her whole body and wraps around the clowns, tying them together.

"Hey! Let us go!"

"Sure thing!" Neutral Elastic then uncoils the clowns with immense speeds, causing them to spin in a clown tornado!

"Wow!" Spencer is impressed by Ruby's work. "Look at them go!"

The clownado spins towards the right and smacks into a wall, causing the clowns to smack face first onto said wall. They slowly slide down towards the floor, unconscious.

"Woo! Way to go, Neutral Elastic!" Boulder Boy cheered.

"Thank you. Now, like, let's go! We've got a score to settle."

The teens heroes reenter the classroom and face Mr. Sprinkleface and Mr. Watsonville.

"It's time to put your plan to rest, rat bastards!" exclaimed Neutral Elastic.

"Or we'll have to stop it for you," added Boulder Boy.

"Never!" Mr. Watsonville refused. "Nobody will stop me from forcing these kids to read and act well-behaved! It's for the good of their futures!"

All of a sudden, Mr. Sprinkleface realizes something. "Wait. I thought your plan was-"

"KEEP SILENT, YOU IMBECILE! YOU'RE GONNA REVEAL OUR TRUE PLAN TO OUR NEMESIS, YOU IDIOT OF A CLOWN!" Mr. Watsonville immediately covers his mouth after realizing what he said aloud.

"True plan?" Spencer wondered.

"So that means the lame plan you told us earlier was just a ruse!" exclaimed Ruby.

Mr. Watsonville sighs. "It's true. The plan I told you earlier was nothing but bogus. I mean, you seriously thought I would go through such a ridiculous plan?" He laughs teasingly. "You young people sure are fools!"

"He's got me there. I can't even remember my lines right," said Spencer.

"What is your real plan, villain?!" Ruby demanded.

"Fine. I'll explain to you my true plan. My true plan," explains Mr. Watsonville, "is to turn these children into obedient, mindless zombies who will always obey any command from any adult because… let's be real. Children are nothing but stupid little spoiled brats who can't think logically and just do whatever they want! They don't care about responsibility and maturity. All they care about is getting what they want and will not stop at anything until they get what they desire, which explains why children throw temper tantrums! They are also uncaring troublemakers who make adults' lives, especially their parents' lives, nothing but hell! How do I know? I experienced those things myself! Before I became a CEO, I was a first-grade teacher. And boy oh boy did I HATE my job! I had to deal with troublemaking, spoiled, irresponsible, and immature children on a daily basis! I tried to discipline them, but as expected they wouldn't comply, so that's when I decided enough is enough. I quit my job afterward and became the CEO I am now. After becoming CEO, I met Mr. Sprinkleface and his henchmen. From what I remember, they used to be circus clowns until they quit their jobs because they could not handle the immaturity of those little monsters. So we were united in our hatred against children and devised a plan to turn the little subhumans into disciplined mind slaves because that's what children truly deserve: punishment and discipline. Without discipline and punishment, children are uncontrollable. This is why I oppose children's rights. Allowing the little demons their rights is what allowed them to be troublemakers and spoiled brats! They need to be oppressed and controlled! That's the only way we can discipline those freaks!"

"Okay, but why did you try to kidnap the teens first?" asked Ruby.

"Oh please! Teenagers are even worse. They are rebellious jerks who don't care about right and wrong and just think for themselves. I mean, what's another reason why teens abuse drugs, vape, and vandalize private property?"

"That's a little ageist, don't you think?" said Spencer.

"Facts don't care about your feelings, you fat snowflake," Mr. Watsonville told Spencer.

"Enough talk!" yelled Mr. Sprinkleface. "Let's put an end to these troublemaking teenage freaks! Children, ATTACK!"

The mind-controlled children don't respond. They remain sitting there staring blankly.

"Uhh… children? Attack."

Still no response from the children.

Mr. Sprinkleface grew frustrated. "ARE YOU KIDS DEAF?! I SAID, ATTACK!"

"So… that's what you think of us, huh?" Lana finally spoke, her voice no longer robotic and now filled with emotion which is indignation.

"Wha?" Mr. Sprinkleface is confused.

"Well we aren't gonna stand by it!" Lola exclaimed, her voice filled with anger.

"YEAH!" the rest of the children agreed, wearing faces of anger.

"Huh?!" Mr. Sprinkleface is now scared.

"How did you all break free from mind control?!" Mr. Watsonville asked the kids, puzzled.

"Simple," Lisa explains. "We've listened to your derogatory speech about children and teens. Your ageist remarks towards us is what liberated us from your indoctrination."

"What you said about us wasn't cool, man!" exclaimed Lucas.

"I hate it when people call me spoiled because I'm rich, but I hate it more when adults call me spoiled because I'm a kid!" said Chinah.

"Saying all kids are brats is like saying all Blacks are criminals!" exclaimed Jackie.

"Or saying all Mexicans are illegal immigrants!" added Carl.

"Or saying all fat people are lazy!" added Jane.

"Or saying all disabled people are useless!" added Isabelle.

"Or saying all bisexuals are cheaters!" added Marcus and Mike.

"Not all of us are spoiled brats and troublemakers!" stated Roxanne.

"I'll admit. Some of us cause trouble and act spoiled, but there are others who are well-behaved, overachievers, and downright generous," said Winston.

"And we have feelings like adults," added Skippy.

"Our point is that judging people from awful stereotypes is bad and hurtful!" stated Darcy.

"And such stereotypes can lead to terrible things happening to a stereotyped group, such as you meanies mind-controlling us!" added Adelaide.

"Only people who lack class and a brain judge a person or a group of people based on stereotypes!" Lola then smacks her fist into her hand. "And nobody will get away with belittling us kids or anyone else just for something as little as skin color, weight, sexuality, age, disability, etc.!"

"Hear! Hear!" the children agreed.

"Umm… boss," Mr. Sprinkface is starting to become scared, "I think i-it's time t-t-to go."

"You're seriously scared of some kids?!" said Mr. Watsonville. "What are they gonna do?! We're adults, and they're kids! We're bigger and stronger than them! They're little and weak! We can defeat them easily!"

As soon as the villainous CEO said that, the L-Men and the teen heroes reveal their superpowers while the rest of the kids take out their slingshots, baseball bats, jacks, makeup utensils, pageant ribbons, and anything else they can use to fight.

Scared, Mr. Watsonville utters, "Then again…"

"RUN!" The CEO and the clown leader then make a run for it towards the escape door which is located on the opposite wall.

"We'll handle this!" Neutral Elastic and Boulder Boy told the children.

Ruby stretches her arm and wraps it around Mr. Watsonville and Mr. Sprinkleface, stopping them from escaping. She then slams them while swinging her arm left and right.

"OW! OW! OKAY! WE GIVE UP!" the villains begged, getting bruises from being slammed onto the floor multiple times.

Ruby stops and uncoils her arms from the villains.

"May I?" Spencer asked Ruby.

"All yours."

Spencer slowly walks up to Mr. Watsonville and Mr. Sprinkleface. Then, he expands and belly bumps them. The CEO and clown leader scream as they are launched into the air. They fly out of a window and crash into a nearby police car. Immediately after, a female police officer comes out from her car to see what hit her car.

"What the?" She notices Mr. Watsonville and Mr. Sprinkleface on the ground and speaks in a Southern accent, "Aha! Y'all must be the ones responsible for sendin' the clowns to kidnap the lil' wippersnappers!"

Then, a male officer comes out of the car and sees the defeated criminals. "Nice find, Officer Maybelle!"

"Y'all under arrest for the kidnappin' of children and teens!" Officer Maybelle handcuffs Mr. Sprinkleface as her male partner handcuffs Mr. Watsonville.

"We would've gotten away with it if it weren't for that meddling belly dancer and that human bowling ball!" complained Mr. Watsonville.

The officers force the clown and his boss into their car.

Meanwhile back at the lair, the teen heroes and the rescued children celebrate their victory.

"Well. That's, like, that," said Ruby.

"Take that, child haters!" Lola yelled at the window, referring to Sprinkleface and Watsonville.

"C'mon, guys. Our work here is done," Winston told the children.


	9. Rise of the New Superheroes

Later, Ruby and Spencer arrived home.

"Man! What an adventure!" Spencer exclaimed excitedly.

"Like, I know right?!" agreed Ruby. "We were superb just like those Bollywood heroes I watched as, like, a kid!"

"Shall we continue where we left off?"

"With pleasure…" Ruby stretches into a mat and rests on Spencer.

"Ah…" Spencer is relaxed.

Both teens relax on the couch for a few moments until the doorbell suddenly rings.

"Uh oh," uttered the elastic Indian girl.

"I guess we've spent too much time on defeating those clowns and their leaders," said the inflatable plump boy, getting worried.

Ruby reverts back to her normal physique. "I guess we have no choice." She walks over to the front door and opens it, revealing to be Mrs. Shrinivas, her mother.

"Hello, daughter," she greeted.

"Oh. Like, hey, mom!"

"Did you have fun taking care of the house all by yourself?"

"We did, ma'am," Spencer came over.

Mrs. Shrinivas is surprised to see Spencer here. "Oh. You've brought someone over."

"That's, like, right," said Ruby. "Mom, meet Spencer."

"Good evening, ma'am," Spencer greeted, a bit nervous.

"Oh please. Call me Mrs. S."

"Well then, Mrs. S. My name's Spencer, and I'm your daughter's boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" Mrs. Shrinivas questioned.

Realizing what he said, Spencer, "Umm…. well…. yeah." He laughed nervously.

Having heard that, Ruby grabs Spencer by the collar of his shirt and pulls him close to her face. "Y'know, I, like, like the sound of that!" Then, to Spencer's surprise and confusion, Ruby kisses him on the lips.

Spencer blushes at the sudden kiss. He was confused at first, but then he goes along with it and embraces the kiss.

"Awww…" said Mrs. Shrinivas, awed by the teens' kiss.

The thin Indian girl and the fat African-American boy end their kiss and then embrace in a hug.

After the hug, Spencer tells Ruby and Mrs. Shrinivas, "Well, I better go."

"Alright. Like, see you tomorrow at school," Ruby told Spencer.

"Bye, Rubes!" Spencer then leaves the home.

Ruby romantically watches her new boyfriend leave and blows a kiss. "Good night, Spencie…"

* * *

The next day at the Royal Woods High School auditorium, Benny and Luan are discussing their April 1st plans.

"Hey, Luan. Can I ask you something real quick?" asked Benny.

"Yeah?"

"Do you wanna go on a date with me on say… April 1st?"

Luan smirks after hearing her favorite date of the year. "April 1st, you say?"

"Well, yeah! You can spend April Fools Day at my house!" Benny explains. "My family likes to prank each other with rubber snakes in peanut brittle cans, whoopee cushions in your face, joy buzzers, basically any prank that can't hurt any of us. And after a good laugh, we go out for some ice cream. So… you interested?"

"Well…" Luan thinks, "maybe it's time I give my family a break; otherwise, they will be extremely mad at me and lead me to question myself and my sanity."

"Yeah. What if you seriously injure one of your siblings?"

"Thank goodness you're here to ease me out of it."

"Anything for my love," Benny said chivalrously.

Just then, Ruby and Spencer enter the auditorium.

"Hey, guys!" Luan greeted them.

"Like, hey, Luan!" Ruby greeted back.

"How's it going?" asked Spencer.

"Great," replied Benny.

"Anyway, have you both seen the news this morning?" the comedic Loud asked.

"Not really. I just, like, had a big breakfast," said Ruby, rubbing her stomach.

"Me too," added Spencer.

"That sucks because," Luan explains, "on the news, the reporters said that the clowns who kidnapped us and the children were defeated by two unknown heroes."

"Oh really?" Ruby smirks.

"I wonder who they could be?" Spencer winks at the reader.

Suddenly, they hear a boy being teased by a group of bullies followed by laughter in the hallway. Ruby and Spencer look at each other and nod.

"Could you, like, excuse us for a second?" Ruby said.

"We forgot something in our lockers," Spencer told the comedic couple.

The stretchy and inflatable duo runs out of the auditorium and into the bathrooms. After a moment, they come back out in their Neutral Elastic and Boulder Boy supersuits. They then turn around to see the bullies, who are revealed to be Hank and Hawk, beating up a poor kid.

"Stop right there, bullies!" Neutral Elastic commanded.

Hank and Hawk stop beating up the kid and face the teen heroes. "Huh?" After staring at them puzzled for a moment, they realized who they are.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the stretchy Indian belly dancer and her bowling ball boyfriend," said Hank, smirking.

"Hey! I resent that insult!" exclaimed Boulder Boy.

"Awww. Looks like we hurt the tub of lard's feewings," said Hawk teasingly.

Neutral Elastic morphs her hand into a mallet and bonks Hawk on the head. As a result, he becomes dizzy as two birds fly around his head.

"Oh hey, little birdies." Hawk stumbles and collapses on the floor, unconscious.

Having witnessed his friend beaten by the belly-dancing superheroine, Hank becomes scared. "Oh I am outta here!" He runs away.

"Not on, like, our watch!" exclaimed Neutral Elastic.

Neutral Elastic and Boulder Boy then chase after the bully, but not before they strike a heroic pose.

**THE END**


End file.
